map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rizhelgen
History WIP Culture The Rizhelgens have a fondness for accpeting new things, helping each other out and having fun, as well as their ability to assimilate foreigners into their culture (indeed, a "Rizhelgen" could be a human or a dwarf - nationality is for them a political thing, not an ethnic, religious or similar thing). The downside to Rizhelgens is that they often seem to want to figure out have a vote anything that has more then one major person everyone to agree with them which can be bad if there are quick desicions have to be made and there isnt a distinctive leader in the group. Rizhelgen has a weird food pattern of food that includes broccoli, pine cones and cabbage and then lots of fish and meats, and for the richer lots of important grain. Historically, dragons use to come over the great mountains and terrorise people who inhabited the lands of Rizhelgen, but most of them have flown away for other easier prey, elsewhere. The main problem is the Troldemand who haunt the lands and terrorise and eat creatures for fun and food but even though all of this activity by the Troldemand they are still not killed as they still are beigns from a holy being and in such are counted as one even if they arent very nice. Population Simply by virtue of having been around for a long time, and of being an attractive place for refugees, immigrants and convicts, Rizhelgen has a large population, and starts the game with three million people. Approximately 40% of the population is Lipids, 45% is humans, 14% are others and then less than one percent are Nisse. Every race in Lomaria is welcomed into Rizhelgen Government The Court of Sentencing This court is a mixtures of random commoners, rich commoners who bought their way in, Military commanders, and five courtiers of the King and Queen. No nobility goes in there as they have no say in the sentences of the public. The Court of Sentencing listens to the plea, discusses how someone should be sentenced and gives out the sentence. Sometimes the King or Queen will walk in and the man accused shall come off free. The Court of Discussion The Court of Discussion is made up of rich members of the public, low nobility, military commanders and 10 advisors of the king. The Court of Discussion discusses future laws, sends out future laws. The Court of Relationships The court of Relationships is made up of Nobility, the king, his advisors and the King's inner circle. The Court of Relationships discusses Diplomacy with other countries and ethnicities. The Court of Processing The court of Processing is made up of close friends to the king and check that the laws benefit most people and the Republic. The Court of Publishing The court of publishing is made up of very close friends to the King, High Nobility, the King's advisors, the King and the KIng's Inner City. The Court of Publishing makes the Laws official and give them a final dusting and check over. The King's Inner Circle The king's inner circle Is made up of the Rådswœsor, who advise the king on what to do Social System Rexugar: (King) Ruler of The Kingdom of Rizhelgen, say is final. Presently its Henrit III Nisse: Nisse, what else should i say Rådswœsor: (Advisor) 7 people (not including the king) who are in his council these heavily influence the mind of the king and will act as Regency when there is no fit king. Currently the council consists of: Husin Ghawsar, Domibóndi de Hüftáes (Master of Ports). Domibóndi de Hüftá head the trade sector and what happens at the port, they control immigration and the creation of new ships. Milen Fues, Praehóri de Rizhelgen (Governor of Rizhelgen). Normally the Praehóri de Rizhelgen does not sit on the council however Milen Fues is one of the best friends of Henrit III and so advises him on most matters (this is a much smaller version of Gustavus Adolphus's relationship with Oxenstiern). Henrit Jasboe, Domibóndi de Marstjóro (Master of Admirals). The Domibóndi de Marstjóro is one of the most admirable and important positions in the whole of the kingdom and control the whole navy. Jutal Gusp, Domibóndi de Fabrislues (Master of Production). The Domibóndi de Fabrislues has to keep the production levels high and increase them in anyway he can. Karlt Nuttel, Domibóndi de Impäsharets (Master of Generals). The Domibóndi de Impäsharets has complete control of all aspects of the military on land, even if its not as respected role as the Domibóndi de Marstjóro, the Domibóndi de Impäsharets will protect the land from most invasion forces and has control of garrisons as well. Unyil Dombé, Domibóndi de Erlemálaes (Master of Diplomats). The Domibóndi de Erlemálaes is head of foreign affairs Retel Andersen, Domibóndi Tesashódura (Master Treasurer). The Domibóndi Tesashódura is master of money and financial developments Mistandis: (vassals) The Mistandis own all the land under the Rexugar's name, they are the people who micromanage the empire to its highest efficiency Opódugoro: Opódugoro are the people who have made there way up to the top and have gained influence by their own means and actions Kauptiaes: (merchants) Kauptiaes are the middle class e.g. merchant and skilled craftsmen Lœgritarfi: (manual workers) Lœgritarfi Foreign Policy Rizhelgen has a couple of foreign policies #Freedom of trade in the Republic's territories #Only allowed to fish, whale etc.) if you have set off wih permission form a town's port #Anyone is allowed to immigrate #Opposition to slave ownership Technology and Technology *Better Galleons *Better Cannons *Better Tax Collectors Army Leading Positions Field Marshall Sargent Major General Sargent Colonel Major Colonel Captain The Republic's Currency The Rizhelgen's Currency is 1 Rizhelger = 20 Meskel 1 Meskel = 8 penningar 1 Rizhelger = 160 penningar 5 Meskel = 1 Pound The Republic's Religions Pantheon of Rizhelger Rizhelgen respects and allows all religions and ethnicity into its boundaries, even if its at war with the countries who worship it. The religion of the Nisse and the traditional worship this religion and counts for most of the non-lipid population 'Gods-' 'Rizhelger-' Rizhelger is the father of the gods of the Pantheon of Tersní, he is also the god of warmth and warm welcomes. He has a coffee coloured beard and short hair. He is often seen embracing people and emitting a warm colour and warmth. 'Tulgosbi-' Tulgosbi is the goddess of food and hunting. She has long sepia coloured hair streaming down her body, wears a bear skin coat, has a dagger, a bow and quiver and spear and is often depicted wiht a boars head on her head. She also wears rugged dark brown clothing. = 'Renberl-' Renberl is the god of justice, freedom and equality. Renberl has trimmed black hair, long white and black robes and common clothing. He also has a book, a hammer and a bone necklace with broken shackles carved into it. 'Sniskillobo-' Sniskillobo is the goddess of snow, winter and activities in the snow 'Maldotusil-' Is the goddess of water, earth, mountains, air, woodland, landscape and animals 'Tantos-' Is the god of production, work, productivity and building 'Patai-' Patai Is the god of life and death 'Sotalok-' stalk is the god of war and military. 'Titol-' Titol is the goddess of knowledge, artifice and thought. 'Juhlam-' Juhlam is the god of festivals, fun times and drink. 'Kundi-' Kundi is the Goddess of love and fertility. 'Non-Gods-' 'Nisse-' Nisse are not considered gods by themselves but are more like the angels and the gods messengers and thererfore they are considered holy and may not be harmed. 'Demigods-' There are many demigods in the Pantheon of Tersní but most are just fighting petty squables and just help things happen and are respected. 'The Devil-' The Devil otherwise called Hunschkeden, Is a fowl creature he kills creatures, tortures creatures, eats creatures. He is the creature who creates bad and plays with it. He is the manipulater, who turns the good against us. 'Dovregrubben-' The dovregrubben is the son of the Hunschkeden, he is basically a demidevil but he eats everyone wxcept for troldemand, and captures miners and eats them. 'Troldemand-' The Troldemand is the demons of the Hunschkeden, they live sparsely around Rizhelgen but live in very small groups or in solitary groups and haunt the landscapes. 'Church Hierarchy-' Herraes: Herraes conduct Jules (church) services and often help in the local area Hettis: Hettis are the owners of jules and give special services, they also collect the jules taxes Domibóndi de hettis: Domibóndi de hettis are the leader of Hettis and represent each reason of the Kingdom, comparable to the cardinal Gudúmi: Gudúmi are the equivalent of the pope and tell the people of what the gods say Hirtiri: Hiritiri are the gods Church of The True/ The Church of Azure The Church of Azure is the religion of the lipids in the south of the Kingdom and some other people who take it up. The Church of Azure are beings who have been taught that the False are to be feared, and it is prophesied that the False will use lies to try and bring about the collapse of the Zenaha. Most live simple lives dedicated to the Church. Forced conversion of others is looked down upon, as those converted not of their own will often become heretics or one of the False. Missionaries are taught to show them through shared visions and teachings, but not specifically denouncing the locally worshipped deity. Magic is forbidden as it's power is said to be False. Foreigners are said to be heathens, but aren't False until proven otherwise. 'Azure- '''God of the sky, God of Transparency, for nothing is clearer and more simple than the Sky. '''Church Hierarchy-' Ministrite(priest level) head of local communities. Collects church taxes. Archministrite(bishop level) head of local communities and leader of Ministrites. Prophets (archbishop level)Ability to choose saints and Ministrites of the True, middleman Saints(Cardinal Level) we don't have a vessel only @naturalnuke does Azure, The God of the sky. God of Transparency, for nothing is clearer and more simple than the Sky The Common Pantheon Says what it says also the Church Hierarchy is the common church hierarchy for the common pantheon. This is the conventional church to go to, looked down slightly upon. = Weather Of Rizhelgen Cold Temperate weather ---- Category:LMG